Trust
by LadyDemolition
Summary: Kurt had to go through a lot to finally end up with Blaine. Now they are as happy as can be, but is Kurt ready to take their relationship to the next level?


"No-no-no I think Lady Gaga's new album is waaaay better than her first."

"How dare you Blaine! She's amazing and flawless in everything she does!"

"Haha, yeah I know sorry.", Blaine giggled, watching Kurt's face flush.

He loved this, how he always became a little red whenever he was mad, embarrassed or nervous.

They were sitting in their favourite café, like always, chatting about everything that came into their minds. Kurt sipped on his Non-fat Mocha and Blaine just couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you even realise how cute you are?", he asked and Kurt blushed some more.

"Well...uhm...no but...thank you."

"I'm just being honest."

They shared a smile before Kurt looked down, playing with his coffee cup.

"I love you.", Blaine suddenly blurted out.

Kurt winced, was he dreaming?

Did he really just say that?

Those three words Kurt never heard from anyone ever?

Those three words Kurt has been waiting for so long?

Of course he loved Blaine as well, since the first time he saw him. He just wasn't sure if it was too soon to say it, so he didn't. He was so inexperienced.

Silence.

"I love you too.", he finally managed to say, sighing in relieve.

"Thank god.", Blaine laughed and Kurt chuckled.

They were sitting there quietly for a moment, both smiling to themselves, trying to realise what just had happened.

Kurt looked up, his blue eyes sparkling, meeting warm hazel-_green_ ones.

"Thank you.", he said.

Blaine grinned.

"What for?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"For showing me how life can be...beautiful I mean. That there's no need to give up and that waiting sometimes really is worth it. I'm just...I'm as happy as I can be. Everything's absolutely perfect and nothing hurts you know? When I first met you I didn't know if I was good enough for you and someone you could actually like. Of course we flirted but I had doubts at first. I mean...gosh you made me think you would fall for Rachel and it hurt like hell. But now...I have no doubts at all and I hope you don't have them either...I'm just so...glad."

"I'm still so sorry for that...I don't know what's gotten into me, I mean...I know I told you I wasn't made for relationships but you completely changed my mind. I never thought I could feel this way for anyone. You amaze me and inspire me every time I see you, with everything you do."  
>Kurt blushed again.<p>

Blaine took his hand, gently stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"I promise you...I won't hurt you again. Ever."

"You know this is a very tough promise to keep."

"I don't care. I've never felt so sure Kurt...never."

"Thanks again.", Kurt murmured.

"That's nothing you should thank me for. You make me feel this way...so it's more like, thanks to YOU!"

They laughed.

The boys started talking again, finishing their coffees.

Later they were heading to Kurt's house. Burt wasn't around but he had finally allowed Kurt to bring Blaine home with him. It wasn't like he hadn't warned Kurt though, saying things like: "Only do what you want to do and only when you are ready for it.".

Burt trusted Kurt and Kurt knew he could trust Blaine.

The only thing they had done was giving each other handjobs.

Kurt was still very shy when things were turning a bit, let's say...sexy.

He wasn't exactly confident about his body and the thought of Blaine not being a virgin made him feel dizzy, even more nervous than he already was.

Sure, they had talked about it and Blaine apologised for being a bit straight forward sometimes.

They agreed that waiting was fine but Kurt knew Blaine wanted more and he was thinking that he may want a bit more too by now.

When they were lying on his bed, their bodies pulled close against each other, kissing and exploring each other, Kurt's heart started to beat even faster and even harder than it already did.

He pulled away, his lips glossy red and slightly swollen, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

"I-I think...I'm ready.", he whispered.

Blaine hesitated.

"You don't have to, you know that. Do you?"  
>"Yeah, of course I do. But...I really want it now that I know we'll last."<p>

He blinked, waiting for his boyfriend to say something.

"I want it to be with someone special...and you're special to me.", Kurt mumbled and smiled.

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt softly.

"Ok then...", Blaine said.

They were both looking a bit helpless by now, excitement crawling up inside of them.

Blaine started kissing Kurt again, letting his tongue slide along his lower lip, slowly letting it find its way inside Kurt's hot mouth.

Kurt carefully let his tongue rub against his, playing with it, deepening the kiss, letting out a shaky breath.

He could feel Blaine's warm body pressing against his some more. He felt his erection press into his thigh and his heart skipped a beat.

Blaine broke the kiss, his eyes cloudy with lust and even darker than they were before.

He started placing soft kisses along Kurt's jawline, working its way down to his adam's apple, nibbling and sucking on it, driving the blue-eyed boy crazy.

Blaine went lower, slowly opening Kurt's shirt.

One button after another.

Kissing every bit of newly exposed skin.

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows, letting the shirt slide off his shoulders.

Blaine soaked in the image.

Kurt's upper body lifting fast.

His white chest.

Hip and collar bones sticking out.

The light trace of hair starting under his bellybutton, disappearing under his pants.

Blaine licked his lips.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Stop it.", Kurt's cheeks were burning, slowly reddening.

"You are.", he assured.

Blaine continued kissing and nibbling his way down.

He slowly opened Kurt's pants, pulling them down, throwing them on the floor.

Kurt's cock was pressing firmly against the thin layer of clothing.

Blaine looked at it in awe, watching it twitch with anticipation.

"Blaine...please..."

He smirked, letting his hand trace over it.

Kurt shuddered.

"Don't tease me please.", he stuttered.

"But then it's no fun baby."

Blaine tugged on Kurt's boxer briefs, sliding them off, letting Kurt's erection break free.

The tip was already wet with precum, shining.

Blaine caressed the shaft, slowly and softly, causing not enough friction for Kurt's taste.

"Hngh...Blaine...I don't...", he gasped. "I don't think I'll last long."

"That's fine...I don't think I'll either."

He let the tip of his finger spread the precum and Kurt hissed.

"Touch me...please just touch me already.", he begged.

And with that Blaine started stroking his cock faster, harder, letting his thumb run over the tip, kinkily bringing it to his mouth every now and then, licking, sucking.

"Oh god...", Kurt moaned his eyes rolling back.

Blaine felt him shiver, he jerked his hips upwards into his firm grip, savouring the sweet friction.

He could tell Kurt was close.

When the blue-eyed boy started panting, thrusting without any rhythm, he pulled back.

"OH FUCK BLAINE!", he yelled, pushing upwards, trying to get back this delicious feeling.

He was writhing and when he put his own hand on his dick it was quickly pulled away by his boyfriend.

"Pl-please let me come!"

"Ssh...relax, try to hold back. I'm not done with you yet.", he purred into his ear, licking it, making Kurt shiver again.

Blaine started to undress himself, he felt hot and his penis was aching against the heavy cloth of his pants.

He gave himself a few strokes, letting his mouth hang open in a perfect O-shape, causing Kurt to lick his lips and stare at him in awe.

Kurt got up on all fours, bringing his face closer to Blaine's cock.

"You don't have to blow me...it's fine."

"I want to.", he said with such a confident tone the hazel-eyed shuddered.

"O-Ok then."

Kurt smiled at him, giving his erection a first curious lick.

"Oooh...that's so hot Kurt."

Hearing his boyfriend moan his name made Kurt's dick jump and he was more eager than ever to please him.

He let his tongue press against the tip once more, earning another deep moan, that was sending shivers down his spine.

His mouth slowly closed around Blaine's cock, engulfing it into a hot damp tight warmth he hadn't felt for a very long time.

His head fell back, eyes closing, mouth open.

His hand rested on Kurt's head, his fingers tangled in his hair, clutching when he let his hot wet tongue swirl around the head, dipping into the slit.

"Jesus, how can...ugh...how can you be so good at this?", Blaine asked, not expecting an answer.

Kurt was simply a natural pro.

He let his head bob back and forth, nearly taking all of him in, letting his tongue move around like a snake.

Kurt pulled back, gasping for air, his cheeks flushed, a thin string of spit and precum connecting the tip with his red swollen lips.

Beautiful.

Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin, pulling him up for a kiss.

Whispering a "Thank you.", kissing his forehead.

"Now turn around."

"Do I have to?", Kurt asked, his eyes wide with surprise and a little bit of fear.

"Do you trust me?", Blaine asked, locking eyes.

Kurt nodded slowly, turning around.

"I feel odd."

"I'll make it worth it. I promise.", Blaine said.

He started planting gentle kisses along Kurt's spine, making him shudder.

His stubbles tickled his back, making Kurt chuckle a bit.

Blaine smiled, placing soft kisses on Kurt's buttcheeks.

"What are you do-OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!", Kurt started shaking, his whole body trembling with lust.

He's never been touched there before, he didn't even really try when he was masturbating.

Blaine's tongue was licking around his hole, swirling, shoving it in a bit and Kurt just couldn't hold himself.

He pushed his face inside the pillow beneath him so he wouldn't cry out that loud.

He was moaning, cursing and shivering. He was so incredibly sensitive there.

Blaine pulled away.

"Oh, oh Jesus don't stop, please. This feels so good! I'm already close again."

"But Kurt I...I..."

He turned around facing Blaine, his erection throbbing between his legs, his face flushed and his eyes dark blue.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I...I want to feel you Kurt. I want to be inside of you."

Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Oh...but...I have no idea how this all works...I...I-I don't know if I can do _this_."

"We already talked about it...I won't do anything you're not ready for.", Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt again softly, trying to comfort him.

"We could...you could do me first.", he offered and Kurt looked at him in shock.

"You want ME to be inside of YOU?"

"I don't care which way. I just want to be as close to you as I can be...also I've done this before. It's fine, I like it."

"A-Are you sure?", Kurt asked, still a bit overwhelmed.

"I am Kurt. I love you. And I want you."

They shared a heated kiss.

"Do you...have any lube?", Blaine asked.

"Top drawer.", Kurt panted.

The hazel-eyed took out the bottle and passed it to Kurt.

"So...you have to prepare me first. I can't take you just like that."

Kurt blushed to the deepest shade of red Blaine had ever seen on him and laughed.

"It's fine Hun...come here.", he pulled him close once again, kissing him deeply, then placing a gentle kiss on his hot cheek.

"I'll help you.", he said, taking the bottle and opening Kurt's hand.

He poured some lube onto Kurt's fingers, slickening them up.

Blaine laid back, spreading his legs, exposing himself completely.

Kurt moved closer, licking his lips.

He carefully moved his index finger to Blaine's hole, rubbing against it, spreading lube, enjoying those soft moans coming from his boyfriend.

Kurt pushed it in, earning more moans, pants and soft cries from Blaine.

"Add another one.", he breathed.

Kurt did what he was told to.

He scissored his fingers, stretching Blaine.

He moved his fingers around, exploring.

"AH! There it was. OH! OH KURT DO THAT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

Kurt moved his finger over the same spot once again what made Blaine cry out again, his dick jump and his body shiver.

"Please Kurt, put it in, I'm ready! I don't wanna wait anymore!", he begged.

Kurt swallowed hard, taking out a condom, slowly rolling it over himself.

His cock was twitching with anticipation.

He lined it up to Blaine's hole.

His heart was beating like it was going to explode.

"A-are you ready?"

"Yes, yes for heaven's sake! I am ready just please do it.", wow that was a Blaine, Kurt never knew existed.

He was lying in front of him, horny, needy, sweaty, submissive, begging for more and Kurt sure liked it.

He couldn't hold back any longer and carefully started pushing in.

The tip slid in and Kurt's eyes fluttered back.

Blaine was so tight around him, he had to calm down or he wouldn't come right away.

Kurt paused, pushed in some more, enjoying those little moans and pants coming from Blaine.

He sunk down, laid his head on his chest, where he could hear his heartbeat.

He could smell his unique smell and felt his hot breath against his ear.

"I don't think I'll last long Blaine.", he whispered, breathing hard.

"I don't care...just fuck me already."

And with that Kurt was completely inside of him, feeling his body warmth.

They were one.

Kurt had to still for a minute, he was overwhelmed by this feeling.

"Oh god Blaine, I love you, I love you so much.", he panted.

"I love you too Kurt but please move already!"

And so he did.

He started thrusting slowly at first, but soon he couldn't hold back either.

Blaine's heat was engulfing him, he felt this incredible tightness he had never experienced before.

Kurt changed his angle, soon hitting Blaine's prostate again, making him arch his back and cry out in pleasure.

They were holding each other close, sharing a heated kiss every now and then.

Kurt started thrusting harder, faster, kept losing his rhythm, Blaine was crying out, moaning in synch with his boyfriend.

The blue-eyed boy reached between their bodies and started stroking Blaine's cock at the same speed he was fucking him.

He let his thumb spread the sticky warm precum, sending shivers down Blaine's spine.

"I'm close baby...so close...I...I'm coming Kurt. OH!", Kurt felt warm wetness on his hand, Blaine clamping around his cock, squeezing him in the most perfect way.

"Ah! I'm coming too...oh...oh...!", and with that Kurt came inside the condom, remaining inside Blaine.

He enjoyed the last spasms of Blaine's muscles, sank down on his chest, feeling his heart beat against his.

This was perfection.

They rode out their orgasms, slowly trying to catch their breaths.

"That...was...amazing.", Blaine panted, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt just nodded against him.

"Oh man...I really love you.", Blaine breathed out.

"...love you too.", Kurt murmured against Blaine's torso, slowly sliding out of him.

"And thank you Kurt."

"...what for?", he asked sleepily.

"For being my very own personal teenage dream."


End file.
